First time
by Alyssa1120
Summary: Lorelai and Rory move to Stars Hollow when Rory is 6 years old...this will be a Luke and Lorelai story eventually. Very short first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Lorelai Gilmore sits in her high school bathroom, not believing what she was reading

**Author's note:**

**This is not a music fanfic. I just posted this song because it kind of goes with the story, well it doesn't right away, but it will, trust me. It's a great song.**

Anyway, this first chapter is super short. I would love some help with this story, if anyone can, that'd be great. I know I'm going to need ideas for it and stuff like that. Thanks and please review even though its short!!

LIFEHOUSE LYRICS

"First Time"

We're both looking for something

We've been afraid to find

It's easier to be broken

It's easier to hide

Looking at you,holding my breath,

For once in my life,I'm scared to death,

I'm taking a chance,letting you inside.

Feeling alive all over again,

As deep as the sky, under my skin

Like being in love, she says

For the first time

Maybe I'm wrong,

But I'm feeling right where I belong

With you tonight

Like being in love

To feel for the first time

The world that I see inside you

Waiting to come to life

Waking me up to dreaming

Reality in your eyes

Looking at you,

Holding my breath,

For once in my life

I'm scared to death,

I'm taking a chance,

Letting you inside.

I'm feeling alive all over again

As deep as the sky under my skin

Like being in love, she says, for the first time

Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right

Where I belong with you tonight

Like being in love to feel for the first time

We're crashing

Into the unknown

We're lost in this

But it feels like home

I'm feeling alive all over again

As deep as the sky under my skin

Like being in love, she says, for the first time

Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right

Where I belong with you tonight

Like being in love to feel for the first time

Lorelai Gilmore sits in her high school bathroom, not believing what she was reading. A pregnancy test; _what am I going to do?_ Keeps running through her head she knows its Christopher's, he's the only one she has been with.

Her thoughts are interrupted when the bell rings, signaling the end of 8th period. She grabs her books and tosses the test in the trash, then leaves, pretending nothing is wrong.

**6 years later:**

Little six year old Rory comes running out of her new bedroom and jumps on the couch where her mother is sitting.

"I love our new house mommy!"

"Me too sweetie, me too." Lorelai smiles and looks around, not believing she actually made it this far.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Rory comes running into Lorelai's room and jumps on her bed

The next morning Rory comes running into Lorelai's room and jumps on her bed.

"Mommy wake up! Its my first day of school!"

Lorelai groans and looks at the clock. "Baby, its 6:00 in the morning, you don't have to be at school for another 2 hours."

"No, today is a special day."

"I don't think so."

"Yes it is mommy, they told us when you signed me up. Come onnnn." She whines and pulls on Lorelai's arm.

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up." She swings the blankets off and goes in the bathroom to get ready.

Twenty minutes later Lorelai is, half asleep, walking Rory to school. When they get there the doors are locked.

"Rory."

"Yes?"

"Why are the doors locked?"

"Um…because…." She can't think of a good excuse.

"Rory, is school even open yet?"

She sighs and shakes her head. "You woke me up at 6 in the morning, dragged me all the way down here, and the school isn't even open?"

She nods.

"You're good." Lorelai grins at her daughter. "Let's go get some coffee and I'll take you to school in a little bit."

"Where can we get coffee?"

"Um…" They both look around the small town and see a sign down the street called Luke's and it seems to be open.

"How about Luke's diner?"

"Can we get breakfast there too?"

"Sure we can." Lorelai takes Rory's hand and they cross the street, then walk down the sidewalk towards Luke's.


	3. Chapter 3

Twenty- three year old Luke Danes is standing behind the counter when he hears the ear shattering sound of bells

Twenty- three year old Luke Danes is standing behind the counter when he hears the ear shattering sound of bells. He lifts his head and notices a young woman and a little girl enter. He had met her once before about four years ago when Mia had introduced them. They had really hit it off.

**Flashback to four years ago:**

"_Lorelai," Mia calls from outside the small potting shed. "Come out here, there's someone I'd like you to meet."_

_Luke stands there next to Mia, staring at Lorelai as she makes her way outside. _

_She has a big smile on her face. "Yes?"_

"_Lorelai, this is Luke Danes. I am good friends with his father."_

"_Oh," Lorelai turns to Luke and sticks out her hand. "Nice to meet you."_

_He nods but doesn't shake her hand. "Mia says your heater isn't working."_

"_Yeah, it's been making this weird rattling noise. I can barely get Rory to sleep." She explains to him._

"_Rory?"_

"_My daughter."_

"_How old are you?"_

"_Eighteen."_

_Lorelai notices Luke giving her a strange look. "What?_

"_Nothing."_

"_It can't be nothing. Do you have a problem with me having a kid?"_

"_No…It's just…I didn't….you're so young, I didn't expect you to have a kid, that's all."_

_Mia realizes she is no longer needed there and politely excuses herself._

_Lorelai laughs at how nervous he is getting. "Don't worry about it; I get that reaction a lot…How about I show you where the heater is."_

"_Sounds good."_

**Flashback over.**

Lorelai notices the man behind the counter, takes Rory's hand and walks up to him.

"Luke right?"

"Yeah…its Lorelai right?"

She smiles and takes a seat at the counter. "I thought you worked at a hardware store?"

"I did…I mean, this used to be it. When my father passed away I turned it into a diner."

"Is that why you never called me back?"


	4. Chapter 4

Luke scratches the back of his head. "Oh..that..yeah I'm sorry about that."

Lorelai smiles and takes a sip of her coffee. "No problem, I was just curious that's all."

"Mommy, I need to go to the bathroom." Rory tugs on her shirt, interrupting them.

"Alright sweetie," She looks at Luke. "Hey uh, where's your bathroom?"

"Right around the corner." He points and shows. Lorelai points her daughter in the direction, then turns her attention back to Luke.

"So..you have a kid?"

Lorelai puts her head down nervously, then looks back up. "Yeah, Rory..well Lorelai but I nicknamed her Rory because Lorelai and Lorelai in the same house would be kind of confusing."

Luke laughs, as does Lorelai. "Yeah, it would be."

"So Luke, maybe one of these days..you and I could catch up and-"

"Mommy, can we keep walking around town?" Rory comes bouncing back from the bathroom, interrupting Luke and Lorelai's moment. Luke backs up, dropping the dishrag in the process.

Lorelai is caught off gaurd too."Oh right, sure we can sweetie." She picks up her purse and takes her daughters hand. "So Uh..Luke, I'll see ya around?"

He nods. "Yeah, see ya around."

"Bye Luke!" Rory says happily as they leave, Luke smiles and gives the little girl and Lorelai a wave goodbye.

**AN:Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm having trouble thinking of ideas for how it should go. lol. anyone want to help??**


End file.
